


Practice

by leavesinthewind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesinthewind/pseuds/leavesinthewind
Summary: New writer, just seeing what's going on.Started out as figuring out the website and I think I ended up starting a Real World AU of GOT?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP... I think...  
> I don't even know. I just started using the site and I'm already trash.  
> Better stuff to come.

_"Well hello there," the man said._

_"Hello!" the little girl squeaked._

_"Run!" yelled the wolf._

*sigh* 

The 12 year-old looked up from his homework. Geoff was tired of it already, and he'd only been working on it for 5 minutes. Why should he have to go to summer school for English? It's not like it was his fault for having bad teachers in grade school. It wasn't fair for his teachers to punish him like this. As he stared out the window he wondered what his friends were up to while he was stuck at his desk, forced to write examples of "grammatically correct uses of quotation marks".

He would have to talk to his mother about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom comes home, Geoff is pissed as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this shit seems to be continuing.

_*slam*_

"Geoffrey, I'm home!" 

*sigh* "I can _hear_ that, mum! You make enough noise to hear across the street! Anyway," huffed Geoffrey, "What are you going to do about these imbecile teachers that I am assigned to?" 

"Well, what have they done?" inquired Cercei. 

" _Mother!_ " complained "prince" Geoff, "they assigned me more meaningless busywork! Don't they know who I am? I am the principle's son!" 

Cercei placated, "That you are, my dear. I merely needed to know the offense so that I can concoct a proper punishment. I think, since they saw fit to waste the time of the Prince, I think I shall make them waste theirs. The faculty of the school shall stand outside their classrooms for an hour after the school bell rings, every day for a week. What do you think of that as a punishment, Geoffrey?" 

Geoffrey nodded, thinking. "Perhaps a bit lenient, but it will do." he eventually decided. 

"Well dear, we can't fire everyone. A light punishment can serve as a lovely reminder that we control everything about their lives at our school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just taking out my frustration with my school right now, so I think I might make this into an AU where the King is basically the principle of a school, and everything from Game of Thrones happens on a lighter scale within that construct. 
> 
> But mostly I'm just pissed.


End file.
